


Your Gardener?

by IoanNemos



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Rated For Violence, post-retirement, so many things i Should be working on but am i working on them? No, wrote this waaay back in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IoanNemos/pseuds/IoanNemos
Summary: Holmes is supposed to be retired. Watson is supposed to be relaxing.Inane little fic inspired by a dialogue exchange in LotR: TTT, of all things.





	Your Gardener?

**Author's Note:**

> Reread this tonight and Boy Oh Boy it is stupid, but it still makes me snicker, so, uh, enjoy, I guess.

It was hard to take him seriously in the worn-out clothes, muddy boots, drooping hat, and gloves, with a pair of shears in one hand and leaning on the hoe held in the other. His lowered brows and the frown deepening under his moustache only added to the picture. “It’s bad enough you’ve made me the gardener; now you want me to act daft?”

“Only if he talks to you.” Holmes managed to keep his voice detached and hid his smile.

Watson limped away, muttering darkly under his breath. Holmes went inside to prepare himself for what was to come.

 

* * *

 

Holmes clawed at the hands around his throat, trying to gasp out a cry of help. The spy had been a bit more spry than he’d anticipated and now had the (supposed to be) retired consulting detective at his mercy.

Holmes’ heels connected with the wall; his elbow skimmed his attacker’s side. The world was rapidly darkening around the edges when suddenly the spy released him with a pained grunt.

The spy fell, stunned but conscious. He rolled over and looked up at his attacker in surprise. “Your gardener?” he gasped.

“His bodyguard,” Watson replied shortly, swinging the hoe again.


End file.
